An Acquired Taste
by Elric-Chan
Summary: It took time to get used to cigarettes, an acquired taste. But what if Wolfwood's the one who tastes like the cigarette? [wolfwoodxvash shonen ai]


**Disclaimer: I must say... I am so (so so so) unworthy, too unworthy in fact, to own something as magnificent as the glorious Trigun. (I'm mocking my Trigun-otaku friend there a little bit.)**

**Really, Trigun isn't my first choice for a shonen-ai (I usually stick to Loveless and SasuNaru), but I like Wolfwood.**

**Um... WolfwoodxVash... yeah. Wolfwood kicks, though.**

**And he smokes. Which is a major turn-off for me, but for him, I can make an exception. -smile-**

**So... on to the shonen-ai!**

**WxVxWxVxWxVxWxVxWxVxWxVxWxVxWxVxWxVxWxV**

"-cough cough hack-"

"Tongari!"

"-gasp hack choke-"

"Tongari, drop the damn cigarette already!"

**_AN ACQUIRED TASTE_**

"-cough-"

"I told you that you wouldn't like it."

"How do you... how _can_ you... smoke those_ things_?" Vash handed the cigarette to Wolfwood.

"It's an acquired taste, I guess."

"Taste?" Vash was confused. Taste meant things like food, things that you eat. Mmm. Donuts.

"Yeah." Wolfwood eyed Vash, taking a drag on Vash's abandoned cigarette. "You have to get used to it."

"It has nothing to do with taste," Vash replied. "But I bet it makes you taste like a cigarette."

"What?"

Vash's eyes widened. He hadn't meant it the way it sounded. And even so, how could he be thinking about how Wolfwood tasted?

"I... I didn't mean..."

"What makes you think you know what I taste like?"

"Nothing, I-"

"Been molesting me in my sleep?"

"No!" Vash said hotly, marching straight up to Wolfwood. "I just meant that you probably wouldn't be a good kisser-"

"You insulting my kissing skills?"

"-or anything, not that I 'molest you in your sleep' because I don't-"

"I'm a fine kisser!"

"-and I bet you are but that's not what I was saying!"

The pair were up in each other's faces, shouting at close proximity. The cigarette dangled forgotten from Wolfwood's mouth, bouncing with each word he spoke.

"Then what _were_ you saying?"

"I was saying..." Vash took a deep breath. "I was saying that you probably wouldn't be a good kisser because you taste like a cigarette."

"But how do you know that I taste like a cigarette?"

"I don't," Vash replied, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "I was just... just saying."

"Well," the priest said, taking a step back and crushing the cigarette under his shoe. "Would you like to find out?"

He stood with his arms held open, inviting, a smirk apparent on his face. Vash snorted.

"Yeah right," he said. "I'd rather just wonder."

Wolfwood laughed. "Right, Tongari, like you think you can resist_ this_." He gestured to himself.

"Maybe not," Vash said, smirking as well. "But I can resist _that_ which tastes like a cigarette."

"Dammit! I do not taste like a cigarette!"

"Bet you do."

"I do not!"

"How do you know? Been kissing yourself?"

Wolfwood made a noise of surpressed rage, and grabbed Vash's trenchcoat by the collar, slamming their lips together. He forced his tongue in Vash's mouth for a split second.

"Wha...?" Vash pulled away, and Wolfwood released his coat.

"There. Do I?"

"Wha...?" Vash repeated, his fingers to his lips as though fearful they might fall off.

"Do I taste like a cigarette?"

"I... I don't know," Vash said, blushing. "I didn't get a chance to... find out."

"Find out?"

"I didn't..." Vash said, his face darkening to a deeper crimson. "I didn't get to 'taste' you, okay!"

"Find out, then!" Wolfwood said impatiently. "I'm not gonna spend the rest of time listening to you tell me I taste like a cigarette when I don't."

"H-how do you expect me to... find out?"

"How do you think?" He puckered his lips.

"Stop playing around, Wolfwood!"

"Fine. If you don't do it, I will." His fingers reached for Vash's coat.

"I'm... I'm okay...! I'll... do it..." He tentatively reached for Wolfwood's shirt, pulling him closer. He squeezed his eyes shut, and pressed his lips to Wolfwood's. At once the priest took over, slipping his tongue inside the other's mouth. Vash assumed that he must move his tongue around to 'taste' Wolfwood, and so he did.

And he discovered that he liked it. He jumped as he felt silken warmth between his fingers, and realized that he had subconsciously ran his hand through Wolfwood's hair. Wolfwood, although surprised, tolerated Vash's kiss for a moment longer.

"Whoa now, Tongari," he said, stepping back. "Any more of that and you might as well be giving me mouth-to-mouth."

"S-sorry." Vash muttered, embarrassed.

"Well?"

Vash opened his mouth to say what first came to his mind, but thought better of that. He had wanted to say that Wolfwood... tasted good. But that would be awkward to say.

"You... I... was right. And you were right."

"What?"

"Well, you _do_ taste like a cigarette... but you're a good kisser, too." He blushed again.

"I'm... what?"

Vash gave an exasperated sigh. Saying it once had been bad enough.

"You taste like a cigarette, but you're a good kisser." He averted his eyes.

Wolfwood stood for a moment and pondered Vash's words.

"So... I really taste like a-"

"Dammit, Wolfwood! You're an amazing kisser! The best I've ever had!"

It just came bursting out of him. He put his fist in his mouth, watching Wolfwood's expression change from amusement to curiosity.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Damn, Vash thought. There he went blushing and looking at the floor again.

"Come here." He pulled Vash in for another kiss, taking care this time to make it passionate. Vash gave back, noticing that it wasn't just cigarettes he tasted. There was something sweet there, too. Wolfwood tasted... sweet.

"Vash..." Wolfwood whispered on the blonde's lips. "How's that?"

"Oh, much better," Vash whispered back, wrapping his arms around Wolfwood's waist. "An acquired taste, remember?"

Wolfwood smirked. "I'm your acquired taste now, am I?" He placed his arms around Vash's neck.

"Yes," Vash replied, tightening his hold on the priest. "Yes you are."

Forget cigarettes.

Vash had Nicholas D. Wolfwood.

**_OWARI_**

**WxVxWxVxWxVxWxVxWxVxWxVxWxVxWxVxWxVxWxV**

**A/N: I just love picturing that last part there. Imagine, Vash The Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood standing with their arms wrapped around each other, talking, their faces inches apart.**

**-does too much imagining-**

**-one hour later-**

**Random person: Why is Rachel unconscious on the floor?**

**-death by yaoi, baby!-**


End file.
